A polarizer is a device that transforms unpolarized or mixed polarization electromagnetic waves into polarized waves. Polarizers have found a wide array of practical applications such as in photographic filters, microscopes, optoelectronics, lasers, and liquid crystal displays. Wave plates or retarders are optical devices that can change the polarization of electromagnetic waves. Wave plates are often used to control the polarization of waves and therefore are involved in many of the same applications as polarizers. Many prior art devices rotate polarizers or wave plates relative to one another to vary the angle between polarization or optic axes. For example, polarization filters for photography may involve rotating a polarizer to vary the intensity of light transmission through the filter.